Jane's Christmas
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Jane is the only well human at Kippernium Castle, what will happen next, will Gunther arrive in time to help Jane? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Preparing For Christmas Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane And The Dragon, Jane And The Dragon is a copyright of Martin Baynton.**

 **Author's note: This is a Christmas present for Niagara14301, I'm writing it now since I may not be here for Christmas.**

 **Preparing For Christmas Part 1**

 **One day in Kippernia Castle, 13-year-old Pepper was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, when 13-year-old Jane walked in.**

 **"Breakfast sure smells delicious, Pepper." Jane said, taking a whiff of what her friend was cooking up.**

 **"It will be delicious, Petal," Pepper said to Jane. "the royal family is in for a delightful treat."**

 **"As are we, I'll bet." Jane said.**

 **"That's right, Jane." Pepper said.**

 **Suddenly, Jethro "Smithy" Junior came into the kitchen from his hammock, he had a red satin handkerchief in his left hand.**

 **"Hello *achoo*, Jane, hello *achoo*, Pepper." the 15-year-old blacksmith said to the girls, sneezing into the handkerchief.**

 **"Smithy, I think the dust from the forge is making you feel sneezy, here, let me get you some water from the pump." Jane offered.**

 **"Thank you *achoo*, Jane." Smithy said.**

 **Jane went straight to the pump to get a glass of water for her sneezing friend.**

 **"Smithy," Pepper recommended. "I think you should go back to bed."**

 **Jane returned from the pump with Smithy's glass of water.**

 **"Here's your water, Smithy." Jane said, handing the cup to her blacksmith friend.**

 **The blacksmith took the cup of water, "Thank you *achoo*, Jane." he said again.**

 **Smithy went back to his hammock with his cup of water in hand.**

 **After Smithy left the kitchen, Queen Gwendolyn entered the room.**

 **"Pepper," Queen Gwendolyn asked. "may I please have a word with you?"**

 **The young cook turned to face the queen, "Yes, your majesty?" she asked.**

 **"It turns out that our blacksmith is terribly sick," the queen told Pepper. "do you think you could give him an extra portion at breakfast?"**

 **"Yes, your majesty." Pepper said to Queen Gwendolyn.**

 **Queen Gwendolyn then went off to wake up the rest of her family.**

 **After the Queen of Kippernium left the room, Rake, the royal gardener entered the kitchen, carrying a big and heavy basket of vegetables from his garden.**

 **"Here are the vegetables for the midday meal you wanted, Pepper." he said, setting the basket down.**

 **"Oh! Thank you, Rake!" Pepper exclaimed, giving her boyfriend a big hug.**

 **"Anything for... for... *achoo* you, Pepper." Rake said with a sneeze.**

 **"Bless you, Rake." Jane said.**

 **"Thank you, Jane." Rake said.**

 **Jane felt Rake's forehead, "Ouch! Goodness, Rake! You are as hot as Dragon's fire!" she exclaimed.**

 **"But, Jane, I feel perfect *cough cough*." Rake protested.**

 **"Oh no, you are not fine at all, Rake," Jane said firmly. "you have come down with the same ailment that Smithy has! You should really go lie back down!"**

 **"Okay, *achoo* Jane." Rake said returning to his own hammock.**

 **"I shall bring you an extra portion of breakfast too, Rake!" Pepper called.**


	2. Preparing For Christmas Part 2

**Preparing For Christmas Part 2**

 **"Pepper," Jane said. "what about the holly garlands in the ballroom for the Christmas ball?"**

 **"Actually, Jane," Pepper answered. "Jester is in the ballroom putting up the holly garlands even as we speak."**

 **"Champion," Jane exclaimed. "I'm going over there right now!"**

 **"I'll see you at breakfast." Pepper called out to Jane.**

 **Once in the ballroom, Jane found Jester dusting the big chandelier, the dust from the chandelier was making him cough like mad.**

 **"Hello, Jane." Jester said with a smile after finishing with his coughing spell.**

 **"Dear me, Jester," Jane exclaimed. "I hope you're not getting sick like Smithy & Rake!"**

 **"Smithy & Rake are sick! They will miss the upcoming ball," Jester exclaimed, shocked by this piece of news from Jane. "what a dung bucket!"**

 **"I know it won't be much fun without them," Jane admitted, sighing sadly. "but at least we'll have a beautiful ballroom to dance in."**

 **"That's right, Jane." Jester said.**

 **Suddenly, Jane could hear someone whistling their special ballad.**

 **Jane could see Gunther entering the ballroom with a cloth bag from the marketplace in his hands, "Would you like me to help you carry that heavy load?" she asked him.**

 **"No thank you, Jane my Christmas Angel," Gunther said. "there are gifts in here for everyone I care for and I don't need any snoopers."**

 **"Oh," Jane said. "I see."**

 **Suddenly, Sir Theodore appeared in the ballroom.**

 **"Jane, Jester, it is time for breakfast," Sir Theodore said. "then, Jane, you & Gunther must study for your upcoming test in knight's honor."**

 **"I** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **study** _ **directly**_ **after breakfast, Sir Theodore," Jane said. "I have to do something important."**

 **"What could be so important?" Sir Theodore asked Jane, he was bewildered.**

 **Dragon poked his head into the window of the castle ballroom, "Are you all set to go, Jane?"**

 **"Yes, Dragon," Jane answered. "I am all set to go."**

 **"Where are you going, Jane?" Sir Theodore asked.**

 **"Well, Sir Theodore, if you really would like to know," Jane covered. "Dragon & I are going out on some last minute patrolling to keep the Kingdom of Kippernium safe."**

 **"Very well, Jane, you may go." Sir Theodore said gently.**

 **At breakfast, Jane, Pepper, and Jester were eating at the table in the practice yard while Gunther was wrapping Christmas presents for all his friends who lived in the castle.**

 **"So, Pepper," Jane asked. "did Smithy & Rake eat their breakfast already?"**

 **"Yes, Jane," Pepper answered. "they did."**

 **All of a sudden, a noise made Jester jump a mile high.**


	3. Preparing For Christmas Part 3

**Preparing For Christmas Part 3**

 **"What was** _ **that**_ **?" Jester asked, his heart rate had quickened.**

 **"Take it easy, Jester," Pepper said gently. "that was only Rake's gentle sighing, he is resting in his hammock."**

 **"Well," Jester said to both girls, still breathless. "he sure scared me!"**

 **"Try counting up to five," Jane advised Jester. "doing so should slow your heart rate right down."**

 **"Okay, Jane, I will try it," Jester said. "one, two, three, four, five."**

 **Jester's heart rate began to slow and he himself began to calm down.**

 **"Are you feeling any better now, Jester?" Jane asked.**

 **"Yes, Jane," Jester said. "it worked, I'm fine now."**

 **"Well, it is a good thing you are." Pepper said.**

 **Two hours after Jane had come home from the marketplace as well as finished wrapping her Christmas present for her father, which was also her final Christmas present to wrap, Jane hid the gifts in her closet when she heard a knock on her door.**

 **"Come in!" Jane called.**

 **Jester entered Jane's bedroom, "Sir Theodore requires that you see him in his bedroom." he said.**

 **"What did he say?" Jane asked Jester.**

 **"Something about their highnesses," Jester said to Jane. "you must go see him right away."**

 **"Okay, Jester," Jane said. "I'm on my way."**

 **When Jane arrived at Sir Theodore's bedroom door, she knocked her usual four times.**

 **"Come in, Jane." she heard her mentor saying on the other side of his door.**

 **Jane entered Sir Theodore's bedroom, "Why have you summoned me?" she asked.**

 **"I know you don't want to hear this, Jane," the elder knight said, the expression upon his face was grim. "but their majesties have all fallen ill like Smithy, Rake, and now Pepper & Sir Ivon before them, and now, it is up to you, Jester, Gunther, your parents, and me to care for them."**

 **"But, Sir," Jane said. "Gunther has gone home for the evening."**

 **"This matter is no longer opened for discussion, Jane." Sir Theodore said firmly.**

 **Jane hung her head low in sadness, "I understand." she said to Sir Theodore.**

 **"Good, Jane, now, off you go." Sir Theodore said kindly.**

 **Jane left Sir Theodore's bedchamber.**

 **Jane then found her father outside of Sir Theodore's bedchamber.**

 **"Jane, since Pepper is ill," Milton explained. "it shall be up to you to cook supper for the castle this evening."**

 **"Of course, Father." Jane said, heading for the royal kitchen.**

 **A few minutes later, Jane was peeling potatoes to make potato soup, when Jester entered the kitchen with a very bad cough.**


	4. The Trials Of Jane

**The Trials Of Jane**

 **"Hello, Jane *cough cough*." Jester said, his voice was hoarse.**

 **"Poor Jester," Jane exclaimed. "you look like Dragon when he had Curly Tail the summer before last!"**

 **"Oh, *achoo*, well," Jester said, there was some sickly sarcasm in his voice. "nice to talk to you too, Jane."**

 **"Seriously, Jester," Jane said. "you really should be in bed when you're sick!"**

 **"I know, Jane, I know, you don't have to nursemaid me!" Jester said.**

 **Jester returned to his bedchamber to rest up and get stronger as Jane put soup bowls, bread & butter, and tea & honey on trays for those who were too sick to get out of bed.**

 **A short while later, Sir Theodore & Jane's parents came into the kitchen.**

 **"Jane, their little majesties aren't allowed to have tea & honey," Lady Adeline said. "please put some juice on the tray for them."**

 **"Of course, Mother, I keep forgetting," Jane said. "thank you for reminding me, would you and Father take these two trays of food to the king & queen while Sir Theodore takes a tray of food to each Sir Ivon, Smithy, Rake, Pepper, and Jester, and during that time, I shall correct my mistake and put juice on their little majesties' trays and take their suppers to them."**

 **"Yes, Jane." Lady Adeline said.**

 **Jane's parents left with the supper trays for the king & queen, and she looked closely at her mentor.**

 **Sie Theodore's expression looked quite worried.**

 **"What's the matter, Sir Theodore?" Jane asked.**

 **The elderly knight looked at his young apprentice.**

 **"Do you really want me to handle the food deliveries to the rest of the castle staff** _ **and**_ **Sir Ivon?" Sir Theodore asked Jane.**

 **"Yes, Sir Theodore, besides," Jane said. "there really is no telling how long I will be taking care of the heirs to the throne."**

 **"Okay." Sir Theodore said.**

 **Jane suddenly heard a bell ringing, "I'm coming, Prince Cuthbert!" she called.**

 **Jane raced off to the prince's bedchamber with his supper tray in hand.**

 **Upon arrival at the prince's bedroom, Jane noticed that his door was cracked open, so she went inside with his supper.**

 **"I hope that's mine, I've been waiting patiently." Prince Cuthbert said.**

 **"I know you have," Jane told the prince, setting his supper in front of him. "the other tray is for your sister."**

 **Jane suddenly heard a bell ringing.**

 **"You had better see what Lavinia wants." Prince Cuthbert said to Jane.**

 **"Yes," Jane told the prince. "I had better."**

 **Jane raced off to the princess's bedchamber with her supper tray in hand.**

 **Upon arrival at the princess's bedroom, Jane noticed that her door was cracked open, so she went inside with her supper.**

 **"I hope that's mine, I've been waiting patiently." Princess Lavinia said.**

 **"I know you have." Jane told the princess, setting her supper in front of her.**

 **"Will you please read me a story while I dine, Jane?" Princess Lavinia asked.**

 **"Of course I will." Jane said to the princess.**

 **After Jane washed the dishes, she went into the keep and made a grim discovery.**

 **"Sorry *achoo* you now have to do all the work yourself, Jane." Sir Theodore said.**

 **"Oh no, Sir Theodore," Jane exclaimed. "not you, Mother, and Father too!"**


	5. A Helping Hand For Jane

**A Helping Hand For Jane**

 **"Yes, Jane, we are ill as well," Milton said. "*cough cough* so sorry that you have to take care of the entire castle."**

 **Jane suddenly began to have a memory.**

 **Within her memory, it was about half an hour before supper, Dragon landed in the royal garden and Jane, Prince Cuthbert, and Princess Lavinia slid off his back.**

 **Jane was met shortly by Jester.**

 **"Jane," Jester said solemnly, fixing his crooked jingly hat. "your father wishes to see you in the keep."**

 **"Thank you, Jester." Jane said.**

 **Jane raced off speedily toward the castle keep where her mother and father lived.**

 **"I want to come too!" Princess Lavinia said.**

 **"Not so fast, Princess," Jester said. "it is almost supper time for you."**

 **"Okay." the princess sighed sadly.**

 **Jester took the royal children to the dining hall.**

 **In the keep, Jane met her father's eyes.**

 **"Am I in trouble, Father?" Jane asked, now showing some concern.**

 **"No, Jane," Milton answered. "that is not the reason why you will temporarily be staying in the keep with Mother and me."**

 **Jane was now curious, "Then, why am I to be staying here in the keep?" she asked her father.**

 **Adeline came into the keep from Jane's tower.**

 **"Come with me, Dear," Adeline said to Jane seriously. "I have something to show you."**

 **When she entered her tower bedroom, Jane was shocked to discover that Gunther was sleeping in her bed.**

 **"Mother! What is that** _ **Beef Brain**_ **doing sleeping in** _ **my**_ **bed?" Jane asked angrily, her blood beginning to boil.**

 **"Gunther is ill with the Deathly Sleep," Lady Turnkey explained to her daughter. "and he keeps reaching out for you... as well as calling out your name."**

 **"Jane," Gunther shouted, reaching out his right arm, the arm that was closest to the female squire. "Jane!"**

 **Jane stepped forward but now she wished she hadn't, for just at that moment, she was wrapped up in Gunther's firm but pleasant embrace.**

 **"It's all right, Gunther," Jane said softly. "I am right here."**

 **Jane suddenly came out of her memory and made a mad dash for the keep's door.**

 **"Jane," Sir Theodore called out, holding back a sneeze. "where are you going?"**

 **"I am going into the village to get Gunther, Sir Theodore," Jane answered. "I'll be back in a bit!"**

 **"That shall not be necessary," a voice shouted out from behind Jane. "I am right here!"**

 **Jane turned to face the voice's owner, "Gunther! You are here! You came to help me!" she exclaimed.**

 **"That's right I did, and I can see that you will need all the help you can get with the Christmas ball being tomorrow night and all." Gunther said to Jane.**

 **The very next morning, both Jane & Gunther got set to work making a special breakfast for all of those who were sick in their beds.**

 **After everyone in bed ate their breakfast, it was time to open Christmas presents.**


	6. The Christmas Ball

**The Christmas Ball**

 **That evening, the Lady-in-Waiting was helping Jane pick out her gown for the Christmas ball.**

 **Once she was dressed in her sapphire blue ball gown, Jane ran down the stairs to the ballroom.**

 **Gunther was also wearing blue, his fancy blue suit seemed to match Jane's gown flawlessly.**

 **Since Jester & Princess Lavinia were both wearing green **_**this time**_ **, then** _ **they**_ **sang Greensleeves.**

 **Jester:** _ **Alas my love you do me wrong**_ **;**

 _ **To cast me off discourteously**_ **;**

 _ **And I have loved you so long**_ **;**

 _ **Delighting in your company**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lady Greensleeves**_ **;**

 **Everyone else began dancing as Lavinia sang back to Jester.**

 **Lavinia:** _ **I have been ready at your hand**_ **;**

 _ **To grant whatever you would crave**_ **;**

 _ **I have both wagered life and land**_ **;**

 _ **Your love and good**_ **-** _ **will for to have**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lord in Greensleeves**_ **;**

 **Jester twirled Lavinia around as if he was a prince twirling his princess as they continued to sing and dance together.**

 **Jester & Lavinia: **_**Well I will pray to God on high**_ **;**

 _ **That thou my constancy mayst see**_ **;**

 _ **And that yet once before I die**_ **;**

 _ **Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was all my joy**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my delight**_ **;**

 _ **Greensleeves was my heart of gold**_ **;**

 _ **And who but my lady**_ **(** _ **lord in**_ **)** _ **Greensleeves**_ **.**

 **Everyone continued to dance as the ball continued.**

 **When it was time for bed, everyone had agreed that this year's Christmas ball was the best one ever.**


End file.
